


Энтони Старк...

by Nishizaki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CACW sucked my sould, Gen, Russian, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishizaki/pseuds/Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...носит в себе маленький острый камень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Энтони Старк...

**Author's Note:**

> По ключу: Слишком долго и зря мы это в себе носили (с)

 

_«Несчастный человек жесток и черств._  
А все лишь из-за того, что добрые люди изуродовали его.»  
Мастер и Маргарита, М. Булгаков

  
*  
  
Энтони Старк носит в себе   
маленький острый камень,   
холоден и статичен -   
полыхает в груди огонь.   
Тони глядит вокруг:   
скажите, чего же ради   
люди готовы по жизни   
терпеть молчаливо боль?  
Как тяжело больные,   
что с головой не дружат,   
люди готовы запрятать   
обиды, кошмары, дрянь.  
Если после удара   
будет на сердце стужа,   
то зачем без конца и края  
мучить самих себя?  
  
Истину глаз отыщет   
там, где язык укроет.   
Так честнее всего на свете -   
драка лицом к лицу:  
Только честнейший друг   
решится тебя оспорить,   
и только ему такое   
окажется по плечу.  
\- Мы не солдаты, Роджерс,  
Господи, сколько можно,  
не думал, что у героя  
сердечко-то изо льда.  
Мстители оплошали,  
не признать выйдет ложью,  
и нам всем, наконец-то, маски   
время пришло снимать.  
Это чувство: вечно   
хочу поступить как лучше,   
но известно, каким мотивом   
стелет дорога в ад.   
Роджерс, послушай, ты   
был мне, конечно, другом,   
но есть же такие вещи,   
_что в жизни нельзя прощать_.  
И так убийство, Роджерс,  
как-то должно караться,  
тем более раз считаешь,  
что ты его допустил.  
Врагом задавленный мир  
сможет ещё подняться,  
ну а какие шансы  
 _у разрушенных изнутри_?  
  
Месть ради мести часто  
водит людей к провалу,  
и сила без руководства  
наделать способна дел.  
Тони знает свободу,  
знает оковы рамок,  
верная школа жизни  
показала его предел.  
На рукаве так долго   
сердце своё носил он,   
что не хватает отваги   
дать сердцу волю вновь.  
Тони, смеясь, решает   
больше не верить миру,   
вышло, что зря так долго  
эту боль он таскал с собой.


End file.
